Peeves
by WishfulKittyKat1
Summary: Rose Weasley is bullied by a few Ravenclaw students and receives help from Professor Longbottom. However, Rose has family who has pull in Hogwarts, and they won't tolerate bullying.


**Okay, so I found this idea on Tumblr somewhere (I think), and I had to write my own version of it! If anyone knows who to give credit to, mention it in your review, and I'll fix it.**

* * *

"Where are your friends?" A Ravenclaw boy asked Rose as she stumbled through the hallways. "Left you behind?"

Rose stopped and glared at the boy, lifting her chin. "They're sick today."

He laughed. "Yeah, sick of you. They're probably faking it so they don't have to be around you all the time. I know I would."

The two boys framing him laughed. "Not everyone wants to put up with a brat all the time." The taller one said.

The leader shoved her, and the other two boys pinned her against the wall. "I bet the flying was a fluke. I bet you're a squib, like your cousin."

"Leave Albus out of this!" She cried, fumbling with her wand. It was stuck in her robes!

"Expelliarmus." The older boy said, with a lazy flick of his wand. Her own wand flew to his hand and he examined it. "Laurel. No wonder you think you're better than everyone else." A cruel grin spread across his face. "Let's see what's inside, shall we?"

"No!" She shouted, but she couldn't do anything as he snapped the wand in half.

"Dragon heartstring." He said, with a fake frown. "Too bad. I bet it was a powerful wand."

He dropped the pieces on the ground and stalked away, followed by his two friends.

Rose knelt beside her broken wand, ignoring the hot tears dripping down her face. Her mother was so proud when her wand had a dragon heartstring core, like her own. What would she say now that Rose had let it be broken?

"What's wrong, Miss Weasley?" A professor asked.

Rose jumped to her feet, shoving the broken pieces of wand behind her back. "Nothing, Professor Longbottom."

He shook his head. "They never get it." He muttered.

"S-s-sorry, Professor?" She said.

Neville sighed. "Did you know I used to be bullied when I was in school?"

She shook her head. "Mom and Dad never told me that."

"I was. A lot. I was clumsy, forgetful, and not very good at magic." He smiled at Rose. "The opposite of you, in fact. Except for one important similarity. I believed I would lose house points if I told anyone, or that my grandmother would be disappointed in me."

"She wouldn't?" She asked Neville.

He shook his head. "When she finally figured out what had been going on, she was very apologetic. She was still strict and expected the best, but she understood."

Rose swallowed. "Three Ravenclaw boys were teasing me. They broke my wand."

Neville frowned. "Teasing? That's too light of a word, don't you think?" He didn't get an answer. "Let me see the wand."

She handed him the pieces. "Here, Professor."

He examined the broken wand. "And what did you plan to do about this, Miss Weasley? This wand would not work in class."

Rose flushed. "Spellotape."

Neville laughed, unable to help himself. "Your father did the same thing, you know, when his wand broke."

Rose perked up. "He did?"

"He did." Neville agreed. "It didn't work very well." Professor Longbottom stepped into his office, returning with an old wand.

"Here you go, Miss Weasley. It won't replace your wand, and you will have to get a new one, but you can use this wand until tomorrow. I'll take you to Hogsmeade so you can get a new wand."

She grinned at her new favorite professor. "Thank you, Professor Longbottom!"

"Tell me if they do anything else." He told her. "Ten points from Ravenclaw apiece for bullying, and twenty for breaking your wand."

She headed back to Gryffindor tower to write a letter to her mother about needing a new wand. She was careful to avoid any mention of bullying or the boys who had teased her, blaming the broken wand on an accident, but her allowance wouldn't cover a new wand. And Hermione would not let her spend ten gallons without an explanation.

The next day, Professor Longbottom took her to buy a new wand. Her friends recovered from their colds, and it was forgotten.

Except that the next time the Ravenclaw boys approached her, Peeves was there, cackling and throwing objects at them. That could be good timing.

The time after that, when the Ravenclaw boys followed her to Gryffindor tower, they somehow stepped in the trick step on the staircase that everyone avoided. That could be a coincidence.

But Rose couldn't dismiss it any longer when Peeves set off firecrackers at the boys just as they tried to hex her.

"Why does Peeves protect me like that?" She asked Professor Longbottom. "I didn't think Peeves liked anybody."

Neville watched Rose for a long moment. "There are very few people Peeves listens to. He fears the Bloody Baron, and he listened to Albus Dumbledore. I suppose the Baron could have intervened on your behalf."

"But that's not what you really think." She said.

"No." He agreed. "There are two people that Peeves truly respected as an equal. I think it's far more likely that one of them asked Peeves to watch out for those boys." Neville stopped there, pressing his lips together, but Rose didn't need to know anymore.

It wasn't her Uncle George. She'd been careful with the letter, and had asked Professor Longbottom not to mention it to her father.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Anytime, Rose."

The next day, she was walking down the hallway when the Ravenclaw boys stepped in her way. She ignored them, trying to walk around them, but they moved with her.

"Think you're better than us?" The leader asked. "Princess Rose?" He mocked in a singsong tone. His cronies laughed.

"Please move." She said, looking him right in the eye. "I need to get to Potions."

"Guess you'll be late, then."

Peeves jumped in between the older boy and the red-head. "Okey, okey, okey, someone wants to chokey!" He pulled the boys up by their neckties, depositing them on the chandelier. "Try not to move, or you'll fall! Those might be the ones that fell when Umbridge was here." He said, laughing, before speeding off to annoy someone else. "Or maybe not!" The Ravenclaws yelled for Rose to get them down, or she'd be sorry.

She ignored them, heading down the hallway to Potions, before stopping. To no one in particular, Rose whispered,

"Thank you, Uncle Fred."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
